Elfos
by KingWeasley1996
Summary: Un one-shot con mucho Romione fluff. Pasen y lean. Songfic con la canción "Today" de Trust Co.


Cada día que pasaba se necesitaban más, aunque no se lo decían mutuamente. Hermione siempre trató de convencerse que, en la vida, se debía sobrevivir uno mismo por sí mismo. Era bastante irónico, pero ella creía profundamente en eso. Igual, su aburrida tranquilidad excesiva en torno a la 'supervivencia' se vió estúpidamente afectada (según ella) en la huída de Ron. ¿Para qué necesitaba a alguien tan _insignificante_ que la había dejado así por que sí? Ella lo amaba, ¡por Merlín!, sí que lo amaba. ¡Pero jamás lo iba a aceptar! Jamás aceptaría que, sin Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger no estaba completa.

**_Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me  
I can feel you all the time, inside,  
You are here everyday  
Just a whisper away  
I can feel you with I breath_**

Era cobarde. Esa era la palabra exacta. Porque eso era. ¿Quién buscaba refugio en su hermano mayor por haber abandonado a sus amigos? Él. Tan solo él. Qué basura se sentía. Nunca se había sentido así. Había dejado al amor de su vida por un estúpido mal pensamiento.

- Hey, no te tortures, puedes volver… ¿no es así? - la voz de Bill lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento; la cara del pelirrojo buscaba esperanza, en cambio, Ron no se la podía dar.

- No. - pudo tan solo articular.

- ¿No puedes?

- No, no puedo. Nos movíamos constantemente para no ser capturados - admitió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo siento, hermano. Pero no puedo contártelo. ¿Me podrías dejar solo? - trató de sonar amable

- Sí, por supuesto, pero no te tortures Ron. No me gusta verte así. - dijo y se fue

- A mi tampoco me gusta verme así - susurró el pelirrojo para él mismo, mirándose en un espejo seguramente francés que adornaba la habitación de Shell Cottage. - Pero es lo que hay, me lo merezco.

_** There is a place inside me  
Where a whole used to be  
Will you stay  
Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me**_

_ ¡No te vayas, por favor, Ron! ¡Vuelve, yo te necesito!_

La voz de Hermione retumbaba por toda la habitación. ¿Era un sueño? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué la escuchaba? ¿Era Hermione en verdad? Eso más bien era una tortura, un martirio. Ron sabía que esa voz era de Hermione. Pero era imposible de aceptar. Una inteligente mujer como ella jamás lo necesitaría. ¿O sí? Mejor despejarse, tomar un poco de aire. Ya estaba soñando cosas imposibles.

_**Without a sound you say  
I am yours  
I found myself today  
In your words**_

Estaba todo oscuro, hasta que llegaron a ver unas hermosas luces que decoraban un funesto cementerio. Harry lloraba viendo la tumba de sus padres, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Lo necesitaba, sí, necesitaba a Ron. Él, con _'su sensibilidad como una cuchara de te' _era más fuerte que ella y El Elegido. Tal vez, sí, como en el ataque de furia Harry había dicho, se debía a tener a su familia completa, siempre. Pero Hermione sabía lo que sufría Ron al no ver nunca a todos sus hermanos juntos, aunque, no se imaginaba que muchísimo más Ron sufría al ser _'el desperdicio de toda la familia Weasley'._ En fin, lo necesitaba y no lo podía negar.

**_Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me  
I need you all the time, inside  
It's the strength that I need  
It's the light that I see  
I can tell you always here_**

- Vamos, come más _Gon_. - decía Fleur con un acento que a Ron, después de tanta tristeza, le sacaba una sonrisa.

- Eso, ahora no comes tanto. - opinó Bill apoyando a su esposa - Recuerdo que antes, en las comidas familiares, comías como bestia.

La pareja rió, mientras el más pequeño de los Weasley no.

- Lo siento, si te ofendí - se disculpó

- No, es que… - dijo vagamente - Recuerdos… ¿sabes?

- Sí, te entiendo. Yo también añoro esas reuniones.

- Hace siete años no comía contigo, Bill. - admitió

- Lo sé, y lo siento.

- Conmigo no te disculpes, estoy curtido. Hazlo con Ginny, la menor - sonrió melancólicamente recordando a su hermana - y con mamá.

- Así es. Cuando todo esto termine, todo será como antes.

- Pues espero que termine pronto, se me hace masoquista hablar del pasado. - confesó.

**_ There is a place inside me  
Where a whole used to be  
Will you stay  
Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me_**

_¿Qué le había pasado a Harry? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? _Esas eran las preguntas que Hermione se hacía preocupada por su mejor amigo.

Jamás se podría haber imaginado que, después de tanta incertidumbre, Potter vendría con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Y con Ron… ¡por todos los cielos! ¿La estaban bromeando? Ella sufriendo, y ellos venían con una excelente sonrisa. Eran patéticos. ¿Lo eran? Sí, lo eran. Así se autoconvencía la castaña para reprimir sus sentimientos.

Porque definitivamente no podía abrazar a Ron y decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma, y que lo necesitaba; que siempre lo necesitó.

Pasaron los días, y no había modificaciones.

_Y la escuché, como un susurro. Tu voz, Hermione._

Esas palabras le agrandaron el corazón. Jamás pensó que el señor Ronald 'sensible-como-piedra' Weasley fuese tierno, y de esa manera. ¡Y que, encima, le diera importancia a los elfos!

Se merecía un beso. Sí, se lo merecía. _Se lo merecían-._

**_Without a sound you say _**  
**_I am yours _**  
**_I found myself today _**  
**_In your words_**

- Deberías dejar de una vez a los elfos y venir a la cama conmigo - protestó un Ron de cuarenta años aproximadamente.

- Recuerda, que por ellos, te besé por primera vez. - le dijo burlonamente Hermione, dejando los papeles del ministerio sobre el escritorio.

- Lo hubieses hecho igual, en otra ocasión - sonrió con autosuficiencia

- Ah, ¿sí? - frunció el ceño, pero divertidamente.

- Ahám, no te resistirías a mis encantos

- Ay, perdón, 'Señor Encantador' - se reían.

- Te amo - le confesó.

- Yo también, Ron. Yo también - le contestó feliz, besándolo. La guerra había terminado. Ya todo había terminado. Y como había dicho Bill, todo volvió a ser como antes. Excepto algunas cosas…

- ¡Blah, que asco! - decía un pelirrojo adolescente y su hermana lo miraba sonriente.

- No lo dirás cuando beses a tu primera novia, Hugo - le dijo Ron, muy pícaramente, pero recibió un golpe por parte de su esposa e hija.

La familia Weasley-Granger rió. Ya todo había acabado.

_**I can see, I can see, I can this time  
Well I can see it's right in front of me**_


End file.
